Aladdín (personaje)
Aladdin es el valiente protagonista de la película Aladdin. Es también el héroe de Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves y Aladdin (the series). Apariencia Animado y diseñado por Glen Keane, Aladdin es un hombre delgado tradicionalmente guapo, y ligeramente musculoso joven con hombros anchos, negros, el pelo desordenado, cejas gruesas, coincidentes y ojos marrones. Como una rata calle, su ropa es, más bien limitada. Él está descalzo, ponerse un chaleco púrpura, mangas, fez rojo, y holgados, pantalones de color crema con un solo parche que cubre en su totalidad dentro de ellos. Como príncipe Ali, sin embargo, el traje de Aladdin es pródigo para coincidir con su fachada principesca. Los colores se asemejan a los colores primarios de padre de Jasmine, el sultán, que consiste principalmente de crema, oro, blanco y morado. La apariencia del equipo, en sí, también se asemeja al sultán de, que consiste en un gran turbante (con lo que parece asemejarse a la sombra del cuello bajando en lados opuestos) completa con una gema rubí y azul profundo pluma, púrpura, ropa interior crema, y un top a juego, con un cabo que fluye hacia abajo, justo por debajo de las pantorrillas. El conjunto se remata con zapatos marrones de oro, con puntas remolinados. Personalidad A pesar de su crianza, en el inicio de la película, Aladdin era un carácter general optimista, amante de la diversión, y encantador. A pesar de que se vio obligado a robar para sobrevivir, mostró alegría en escapar de los guardias brutales, junto a su compañero Abu, y mostró un intento de encontrar placer en las luchas de su vida día a día. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no le importaba robar a los habitantes de mercado, aunque sea por la fuerza así, Aladdin era, de ninguna manera, un personaje egoísta. No sólo eran los robos para la supervivencia, como se ha mencionado antes, Aladdin nunca estuvo por encima de sacrificar su comida para los menos afortunados de Agrabah, tales como niños hambrientos. Este es un ejemplo de desinterés de Aladino, que fue exhibida varias veces a lo largo de la película, específicamente para el bien de jazmín, y sobre todo, durante el final, Genie. Este rasgo también fue trasladada a las nuevas historias de la franquicia, como Volver a Jafar , donde se demuestra que comúnmente robar guaridas de ladrones de la rata de la calle, y donar las joyas y riquezas robadas a los ciudadanos menos afortunados de Agrabah. Mientras que alberga una modesta cantidad de destreza física, la verdadera fuerza de Aladdin se encuentra dentro de su inteligencia e ingenio. Él utiliza estos aspectos para mejores sus enemigos, y estas prácticas han demostrado ser eficaces en diversas situaciones a lo largo de la franquicia. Él es un pensador rápido, con la capacidad de formular un esquema (por lo general varían en escala, haciendo él en lugar versátil) que termina en su favor. También se aprovecha de su estereotipo social para promover sus esquemas, ya que la mayoría no esperaría que un niño de la calle magro para tener la inteligencia para burlar a los demás. Aunque por lo general alegre y amante de la diversión en la naturaleza, Aladdin también ha demostrado ser insegura a través de los acontecimientos de la película original. Al ser una rata callejera, Aladdin normalmente se enfrentó a la discriminación en la ciudad de Agrabah y fue visto como un miembro inútil de la sociedad. Esta crueldad finalmente llevó Aladdin para creer tales reclamaciones; vio a sí mismo como indigno de los afectos de la princesa Jasmine, creyendo que se merecía a alguien de la clase más alta y, por extensión, a alguien que pueda proveer para ella. Estas inseguridades provocaría que Aladino para realizar actos negativos, tales como la mentira compulsiva, que se remonta en las promesas, y que oculta su verdadero yo con el pretexto de "Prince Ali". Una vez que el clímax de la película original llega, sin embargo, Aladdin es despojado de su ayuda (incluyendo la magia y la ayuda de sus aliados) lo que le obligó a actuar por su cuenta con el fin de salvar la ciudad. Lo hace poniendo su ingenio para utilizar con éxito y termina la batalla victoriosa. Después de estos hechos, Aladdin se convirtió en más aceptación de su condición, se niega a seguir viviendo una mentira, y abrazando quién es como persona. Como se ha visto a lo largo de los episodios de la serie de televisión, sin embargo, las inseguridades de Aladdin no han disminuido por completo. A pesar de que más aceptación de su condición de "calle de ratas", Aladdin permaneció algo de auto-conciencia, cuando se les da tareas importantes para completar, como se ve en el episodio " Día de Mudder ", donde el sultán era lo suficientemente seguras como para colocar Aladdin a cargo de una expedición , aunque este último podría dudar continuamente su propia dirección de ansiedad. En " My Fair Aladdin ", Aladdin hizo un intento de reformar su imagen para adaptarse mejor con invitados a la cena de Jasmine, que consiste en altivo derechos, alto clasificado. Esto sólo daría lugar a su caída como la persona más importante en su vida, Jasmine, era unamused por los intentos de Aladdin en ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. A pesar de esto, los aliados de Aladdin, y más específicamente jazmín, proporcionarían continuo apoyo y un catalizador que ayude Aladdin en la recuperación de su confianza. Habilidades * Estratega experto: Aladdin ha demostrado inteligencia sorprendente, ya que ha demostrado dotes de ser capaz de burlar a los enemigos varias veces. Durante la primera película, demostró que era capaz de evadir la captura de los guardias a pesar de ser en gran medida superados en número y subyugado. * Velocidad, agilidad y reflejos: Aladdin es también muy rápido y ágil, y que posee buenos reflejos. * Manejo de la espada: Aladdin ha demostrado algunas habilidades esgrima, a pesar de que no se sabe si él tenía ninguna formación. Su arma principal de los videojuegos y las películas es la cimitarra, que era la principal arma de los guardias reales, incluyendo Razoul de. Aladdin muestra el uso de un arma cuando peleó Jafar en su forma de cobra real y más tarde en la tercera película en la que se puso a prueba por su padre. * Comunicación Animal: Aladdin también parece ser un whisperer animales, ya que fue capaz de entender Abu, su mono mascota, cuando a una persona normal, simplemente se habla galimatías. * Ladrón experto: Aladdin se convirtió en un ladrón hábil, ganando mucha experiencia desde la edad de 7 años. * Fuerza: Aunque no es tan fuerte como Genie y Jafar, Aladdin tiene un cierto grado de fuerza a medida que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cavar la alfombra de estar atrapado debajo de una torre rota palacio en un terreno baldío cubierto de nieve en la película original. Con dos de sus puños, Él también era capaz de derrotar a Sa'luk que era al menos el doble de su tamaño. Películas Aladdin .]] En la película ''Aladdin, Aladdín vive en una guarida en el bazar de Ágrabah con su mono Abú, y sueña con vivir lleno de lujos. Cuando conoce a Jasmín él no sabe que ella es la princesa, aunque él se enamora de ella. Cuando lo descubre, piensa que nunca conseguirá gustarle, pero un anciano (el cual es en realidad el Gran Visir Jafar), le ofrece el trato de conseguir todo tipo de fortunas con la ayuda de la Lámpara de la Cueva de las Maravillas, cuando Aladdín consigue la lámpara, el anciano le traiciona y le arroja a la cueva, pero Abú consiguió quitarle la Lámpara al anciano. Cuando Aladdín frota la lámpara, de ella aparece un Genio, el cual le concede tres deseos. Así que Aladdín desea que le convierta en príncipe. Con ayuda de la magia del Genio, Aladdin se presenta en Palacio como el "Príncipe Alí Ababwa", sin embargo Jasmín cree que es otro pretendiente superficial más y no está dispuesta a estar con él, pero cuando Aladdin la logra convencer de dar un viaje en su Alfombra Mágica, Jasmín se da cuenta que es el chico que ella conoció en el bazar, Cuando Jazmin le cuestiona quién es en realidad, Aladdin le miente diciendo que es un principe que a veces se disfraza de plebeyo para pasar desapercibido. Tras llevarla de vuelta al Palacio, Aladdín es capturado por Jafar, el cual le arroja al mar. Cuando Al está a punto de ahogarse, el Genio sale de su lámpara y le salva, tomándolo como su segundo deseo. Aladdín regresa al Palacio y le dice al Sultán la verdad sobre Jafar, y manda apresarlo, pero Jafar huye, pero se da cuenta de que el Príncipe Alí es en realidad Aladdín y le roba la Lámpara, haciendo que el Genio le convierta en Sultán, y en un poderoso hechicero que muestra la verdadera identidad de Aladdín, y lo expulsa lejos. Aladdín consigue regresar, y tras una lucha con Jafar, le dice que aunque el sea poderoso el Genio lo es más que él, por lo que Jafar desea ser un poderoso genio, pero como consecuencia, es encerrado en su propia lámpara. Tras deshacerse de la lámpara de Jafar, Aladdín está preocupado por que no podrá estar con Jasmín al no ser un príncipe, pero el Genio le dice que le queda un deseo, y puede desear volver a ser príncipe, pero, en cambio, Aladdín desea que el Genio sea libre. Tras ello, el Sultán dice que aunque no sea un príncipe, ordena que la princesa pueda casarse con quien ella ame, y así Aladdín consigue estar junto a Jasmín. The Return of Jafar .|left]] En ''The Return of Jafar, mientras Aladdín pasea por las calles de Ágrabah, se encuentra a Iago, el cual intenta convencerle para estar con él, pero Aladdín no se fía. Cuando se tropieza con Abis Mal, un ladrón al que había quitado sus tesoros días anteriores, él y sus hombres atacan a Aladdín, pero Aladdín se defiende, y cuando uno de ellos va a atacarle por detrás, Iago le lanza un jarrón en la cabeza, y Aladdín está en deuda con él. Aladdín lleva a Iago a Palacio, y le mete en una jaula del jardín hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle al Sultán que Iago a cambiado. Mientras cena con el Sultán, Jasmín y el Genio, el Sultán nombra a Aladdín su nuevo Visir Real, y el Genio dice que será muño mejor que el anterior, Jafar, y empieza a hablar sobre lo malvados que eran Jafar y Iago, por lo que Aladdín no sabe como decir que Iago a cambiado. En ese momento, aparece Iago siendo perseguido por Rajah, y el Sultán llama a los guardias, pero Aladdín le dice al Sultán que Iago a cambiado, y que él mismo le vigilará. Tras ello Jasmín se enfada con Aladdín por ocultarle a Iago, pero Iago le dice a Jasmín que Aladdín está en deuda con él por que le salvó, y Jasmín termina perdonando a Aladdín. Más tarde, Iago le comenta a Aladdín sobre una salida para el día siguiente con el Sultán, y a Aladdín le parece una buena idea, ya que así podrán conocerse mejor, y el Sultán pueda perdonar a Iago. Al día siguiente, Aladdín, el Sultán y Iago vuelan en la Alfombra Mágica a un lugar tranquilo, en donde aparece Abis Mal con varios jinetes, quienes se llevan al Sultán, y Aladdín sospecha que a sido cosa de Iago. Cuando va a rescatar al Sultán, Aladdín cae por una catarata, y cuando llega a la orilla, regresa a Ágrabah, donde le acusan de haber asesinado al Sultán, e incluso Jasmín le acusa por ello. Al día siguiente, Aladdín va a ser ejecutado, y mientras preparan todo para cortarle la cabeza, Jasmín va a despedirse de él, pero le cambia la cara a la de Jafar, y Aladdín ve que todo es cosa de Jafar. Cuando Razoul está a punto de cortarle la cabeza, el Genio salva a Aladdín, y le lleva con los demás, los cuales le cuntan que Iago les a salvado estando presos por Jafar. Ahora solamente pueden pensar en como detener a Jafar, y el Genio dice que destuyendo su lámpara destruirán a Jafar. Mientras Jafar habla con Abis Mal, Aladdín y sus amigos intentan coger la lámpara, pero son descubiertos por Jafar, el cual ataca a Aladdín. Jafar se transforma en genio para acabar con ellos, y habre un lago de lava en el jardín del palacio. Cuando va a acabar con Aladdín, Iago aparece y se enfrenta a Jafar, pero Jafar le ataca, y Iago termina herido, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, arroja la lámpara de Jafar a la lava, acbando con él. Aladdín recoge a Iago antes de que el río de lava se cierre, y todos piensan que muerto, pero Iago les habla, y sus amigos se alegran de que esté vivo. En el palacio, el Sultán le comenta a Aladdín el asunto de ser su Visir, pero Aladdín le dice que prefiere ver mundo y vivir aventuras. Aladdin and the King of Thieves .|left]] En ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Aladdín va a casarse con Jasmín, aunque está triste por que le gustaría que estuviera con él su padre, al que nunca conoció. Durante la ceremonia, aparecen los Cuarenta Ladrones, los cuales roban a todos los invitados. Aladdín descubre al jefe de los ladrones intentando robar un cetro, pero le detiene. Cuando los ladrones se marchan, Aladdín y sus amigos observan el cetro que tenían tanto entusiasmo por robar, y Iago pregunta por que querrían justamente el cetro. En ese momento, del cetro aparece un Oráculo, el cual dice que el rey de los ladrones le quiere para saber donde está el "tesoro de los tesoros". Jasmín ve que con el Oráculo puede decirles todo sobre el futuro, aunque solo pueden hacerle una pregunta. Aladdín dice que sabe bien que su futuro es estar con Jasmín, y lo que quiere es saber sobre su pasado. El Oráculo comenta que todas sus preguntas puede responderlas su padre, y Aladdín se sorprende por ello. Tras pensarlo, decide preguntar dónde está su padre, y el Oráculo le dice que siga las huellas de los Cuarenta Ladrones, y así encontrará a su padre, y a Aladdín tras oir eso, teme que los Cuarenta Ladrones le tengan secustrado y esté en peligro. Aladdín vuela en la Alfombra Mágica con Iago y Abú hasta enctrar a los Cuarenta Ladrones, dejando al Genio con Jasmín preparando la boda. Cuando logran entrar en la guarida de los ladrones, Sa'luk, uno de los ladrones, discute con un hombre llamado Cassim, el cual Aladdín ve que es su padre. Cuando Aladdín aparece ante ellos, Cassim le reconoce por la daga que tiene, ya que se la dio a la madre de Aladdín hace años, y Aladdín descubre que su padre no está preso, si no que es el Rey de los Ladrones. Sa'luk comenta que sabe demasiado al descubrir su guarida, y Cassim comenta que puede haceptar el desafío de los Cuarenta Ladrones, el cual consiste en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Aladdín debe luchar con Sa'luk y vencerle. Tras la batalla, Sa'luk cae de un acantilado, y Aladdín se convierte en el nuevo miembro de la banda. Aladdín descubre que su padre les dejó a él ya su madre por que fue en busca de la Mano de Midas, una mano que transforma en oro todo lo que toca. Aladdín le invita a su boda con Jasmín, y cuando Cassim y Iago están a solas, el codicioso loro le dice que Aladdín le encontró gracias al Oráculo, y que pueden buscarlo los dos y compartirlo. A la mañana siguiente, Aladdín, su padre y sus amigos vuelven a Ágrabah, y cuando encuentran al Genio, le presentan a Cassim como el Rey de los Ladrones y padre de Aladdín, y el Genio se sorprende. Para que nadie sospeche, le cambia la ropa de ladrón por ropa elegante, y Cassim conoce a Jasmín y al Sultán. Más tarde, Razoul apresa Cassim y Iago, que intentaban robar el cetro del Oráculo, y Jasmín y el Sultán se queda sin palabras. Durante la noche, Aladdín se viste como su padre y le libera, y distrae a los guardias mientras escapa. Aladdín es perseguido por los guardias, y cuando les pierde de vista, Razoul aparece, y termina descubriendo que a quien perseguían es Aladdín, y cuando va a atacarle, Cassim le salva. Ambos salen de Ágrabah, y Cassim dice que deben huir, pero Aladdín decide regresar, mientras que Cassim y Iago se marchan con el Oráculo. Más tarde, en un juicio de Razoul contra Aladdín, Razoul comenta sobre los actos de Aladdín esa noche, pero el Sultán decide que los actos de Aladdín han sido por amor a su padre, y que lo mejor es olvidarse de todo y empezar a preparar la boda. En ese momento, Iago aparece, y les dice que Sa'luk sigue vivo y que a puesto a los ladrones en contra de Cassim. Aladdín y sus amigos van a rescatar a Jasmín, y ven que el tesoro que busca está en una isla sobre una tortuga gigante. Mientras sus amigos se enfrentan a los ladrones, Aladdín va tras Sa'luk y su padre. Aladdín deja a Sa'luk inconsciente, y va con su padre a buscar la Mano de Midas. Cuando la encuentran, Aladdín la coge del mango de madera que tiene y se la lanza a su padre, el cual la coge con su capa, la cual se convierte en oro. En ese momento aparece Sa'luk, y amenaza con matar a Aladdín si no le da la Mano de Midas. Cassim se la lanza, y cuando la coge, Sa'lik se tras¡nsforma en una estatua de oro. Aladdín y su padre salen del escondrijo dende están antes de que la tortuga se sumerja, y Aladdín le dice a su padre que al final a encontrado el tesoro que buscaba, pero Casim le dice que su mayor tesoro es él, y lanza la Mano de Midas al Mar. Aladdín regresa con su padre y sus amigos a casa, donde por fin Aladdín y Jasmín se casan, y Cassim está presente. Y al final, Aladdín y Jasmín comienzan su vida como marido y mujer. Series Aladdin (the series) En Aladdin (the series), Aladdín y sus compañeros se encargan de proteger Ágrabah de varias amenazas, como el ladrón Abis Mal, el inventor Mecanicles, el hechicero Mozenrath, entre otros peligros. Otras veces también deben encargarse de peligros de otras ciudades y buscando tesoros. la Serie omite la segunda película de la franquicia The Return of Jafar ya que Aladdín sigue viviendo en las calles de Agrabah Hercules (the series) Aladdín aparece en un episodio de Hercules (the series) ''llamado "''Hercules and the Arabian Night" ''donde un Jafar fantasma se une con Hades, el enemigo de un aprendiz de héroe llamado Hércules, y ambos vuelven a Aladdín y Hércules el uno contra el otro, para acabar así con ambos enemigos a cambio de devolverle la vida a jafar. Aunque ambos caen en la trampa al principio, al final ambos héroes se dan cuenta del mal entendido por el engaño, y unen sus fuerzas para enfrentarse Jafar y Hades. 'House of Mouse' En ''House of Mouse, Aladdín aparece como un personaje de cameo, y al igual que los demás personajes, solo habla a modo de hacer un gag recurrente en la serie Aladdin que implica el robo de algunas hogazas de pan de los clientes, sobre todo de Jafar. En el episodio "Jiminy Cricket", Aladdin quería considerar a Pepe Grillo como su nuevo mono, en sustitución de Abu. En " Pregunta Von Drake ", Aladdin asistió brevemente a Mickey en su intento de demostrar que Ludwig Von Drake no puede saber todo. Él es visto brevemente besar a Jasmine en el episodio " Goofy's Valentine Date ". Aladdin es también uno de los muchos invitados en el club en la víspera de Navidad en el episodio "Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse", y se puede ver cantando con Jasmine durante la canción final. Se hace un cameo en particular prominente e importante en "Mickey's House of Villains", en el que ayuda a Mickey a derrotar Jafar con la lámpara del genio. Videojuegos Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Teniendo lugar antes de los acontecimientos de Aladdin y el Rey de Ladrones, la hechicera malvada Nasira está fuera para vengar la muerte de su hermano, el mago nefrero Jafar. Comienza su trama vengativa tomando el palacio con un hechizo y secuestrando a la princesa Jasmine y al sultán; Entonces ella ordena a los guardias que le traigan Aladdin. La traidora Nasira cree que si recoge un conjunto de reliquias antiguas que se extienden por todo Agrabah podría ser capaz de revivir Jafar y tomar el mundo, por lo que utiliza a sus cautivos para obligar a Aladdin a hacer este trabajo para ella. La historia se cuenta en las escenas usando el motor del juego. Kingdom Hearts Aladdin aparece en los juegos como un miembro del partido y aliado a Sora cuando el jugador va a Agrabah. En Kingdom Hearts, Aladdin ayudaba a Jasmine, una princesa de corazón, a escapar del castillo de Jafar (un miembro del consejo de Maleficent) y de Heartless. Con Abu, se fue a la Cueva de las Maravillas para convertirse en un príncipe. Allí conoce a Sora, Donald y Goofy y obtiene tanto la alfombra mágica como la lámpara que contiene a Genie. Después de usar un deseo para salvar al grupo de Heartless, Aladdin intenta usar su segundo para salvar a Jasmine, pero se interrumpe cuando Iago roba la lámpara, obligando a Genie a obedecer a Jafar. En la Cueva de las Maravillas, Jafar da Jasmine a Riku justo cuando el vizir es derrotado por el grupo. Aunque Genie se ofrece a ayudar a encontrar a Jasmine con el uso del tercer deseo, Aladdin mantiene su promesa y desea que Genie sea libre.Contento de que él hizo feliz a su amigo, Aladdin le pide a Genie que ayude a Sora como una Invocación. Al final del juego, Jasmine regresa y se reúne con Aladdin. Aladdin también aparece en Chain of Memories como una ficción de los recuerdos de Sora, que sigue un patrón similar al primer juego. En 358/2 Days, la aparición de Aladdin es el único juego de la serie que no lo caracteriza como un aliado o miembro del partido. Él aparece brevemente en Agrabah, las tormentas de arena recientes han ocurrido junto con la reaparición de Heartless. Aladdin regresa en Kingdom Hearts II, fijado un año después de los eventos del primer juego. En este momento, Aladdin se ha mudado al palacio pero ha estado en aburrimiento desde que Genie y Carpet se habían marchado. Se dirigió a la ciudad para encontrar emoción hasta que Aby le había robado una lámpara al Vendedor ambulante. Persiguiendo a Abu, se topa con Sora, Donald, Goofy, y Iago, este último darse cuenta de que la lámpara era la lámpara de Jafar, y tratar de obtenerlo de la Peddler. Sin embargo, el Peddler sólo lo dará a cambio de un tesoro, lo que obliga al grupo a ir a la Cueva de las Maravillas y se encuentra con Pete allí con Heartless. Después de derrotar a Heartless, Sora y Aladdin se apresuran a Agrabah para evitar que Pete obtenga la tierra, siguiendo con el regreso de Genie. En última instancia, son exitosos y vuelven a obtener la lámpara.Desafortunadamente, después de que la lámpara fue ocultada, el vendedora accidentalmente libera Jafar. Aladdin se une a Sora en la búsqueda de las ruinas del desierto, pero se dan cuenta de que Iago los había engañado debido a Jafar. Cuando regresan a Agrabah, Jafar desafía al grupo pero es derrotado. Aladdin entonces se regocija con sus amigos, ahora unidos por Iago, y anima a Sora a encontrar a Riku. Una versión de datos de Aladdin aparece en Coded como un aliado. Aquí, Aladdin le pide a Sora que le ayude a encontrar a Jasmine, quien fue secuestrado por Jafar. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aladdin se puede encontrar como un personaje de encuentro y saludo fuera de Oasis de Aladino en Adventureland. También es presentado en el Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-juego. Él le da varias tareas al jugador durante todo el juego, incluyendo animando a Genie para que salga de su escondite. Otra tarea consiste en que Aladdin pida al jugador que encuentre las fechas de Jasmine y luego las entregue a ella. En un momento dado, Genie le dice a Aladdin sobre escarabajos mágicos que conducen a un tesoro escondido, así que le pide al jugador que encuentre las piezas y las lleve a Genie para arreglarlas. Después de que Genie repara los escarabajos, Aladdin los usa para hacer un collar para Jasmine. Disney INFINITY Aladdin aparece en la popular serie de juegos, debutando en la edición 2.0 como personaje jugable junto a Jasmine. Particularmente desempeña un papel en la apertura / tutorial del juego donde el objetivo es seguir una estrella que conduce a un misterioso tesoro. Después de evadir a un codicioso Donald Duck, Aladdin sigue a la estrella a través de una evolución de Agrabah, que eventualmente lo lleva al Big Ben en Londres, Inglaterra, la transición hacia el escenario y el juego tutorial de Tinker Bell de Peter Pan. Algunas de las armas de Aladino incluyen el poder de la lámpara de Genie y una lámina árabe. Usando el Disco de Poder "Rags to Riches", los jugadores pueden desbloquear Aladdin Príncipe Ali traje. Otro Power Disc tiene la capacidad de convocar una alfombra mágica para viajes y carreras. Musical Aladdin sirve como protagonista de la adaptación musical de Broadway de la película, con Adán Jacobs que origina el papel. Como todas las adaptaciones musicales de Disney, hay algunas diferencias clave en términos de papel de Aladdin en la historia, en contraste con la versión original animada. Por ejemplo, aquí, en lugar de tener a Abu, Aladdin tiene tres mejores amigos humanos con los nombres de Babkak, Omar y Kassim, quienes, al igual que Aladdin, son ladrones que intentan cambiar sus vidas convirtiéndose en artistas callejeros. También aparecen algunos números musicales añadidos; Como el moderadamente famoso "Proud Of Your Boy". Aunque la madre de Aladdin todavía está muerta en esta versión, la canción sigue siendo prominentemente destacada, siendo cantada por la rata de la calle. Otras canciones incluyen "A Million Miles Away" (un dúo con Jasmine), "Diamond in the Rough" con Jafar e Iago, y más. Aparte de estas diferencias, sin embargo, el papel de Aladdin permanece fiel a la fuente material, en su mayor parte. Galería Curiosidades *Aladdín es el único Príncipe Disney que es el protagonista de una película de una Princesa Disney, mientras que en las demás películas las Princesas son las protagonistas principales. *"Aladdin" (علاء الدين) significa "devotos de la fe" en árabe. *Siempre que Aladdin dice una mentira, la pluma en su turbante cae. *Su físico fue basado en el rostro del famoso actor Tom Cruise. *Glen Keane se inspiró en M.C. Hammer cuando se trataba de diseñar el vestuario clásico de Aladdin. *El modelo más joven para el diseño de Aladdin todavía se puede ver en la película, durante "Friend Like Me", que fue animado antes en el desarrollo de la película. *En borradores anteriores, Aladdin tenía tres amigos humanos llamados Babkak, Omar y Kassim. Aunque fueron cortados de la película animada, aparecieron más adelante en la versión para el musical. *Antes de que Brad Kane tomara el papel de la voz cantante de Aladdin, Scott Weinger audicionó para la parte cantando también, pero fue rechazado. *El actor de voz de Aladdin fue Scott Weinger de la exitosa serie de televisión Full House. En la historia de dos partes "The House Meets the Mouse", la familia Tanner va a Disney World. Mientras que allí, el DJ (Candace Cameron Bure) comienza a ver la cara de Steve en diversos individuos, retratando a personajes de Disney. El primero y el más notable entre ellos era Aladdin. *Aladdin fue originalmente programado para aparecer en la segunda temporada de la serie ABC Once Upon a Time, aunque no haría una aparición hasta la temporada seis. Cameos *Como un tributo a John Musker y Ron Clements, el truco de la manzana de Aladdin fue hecho por Maui en Moana. *Aladdin y Jasmine aparecieron en un tráiler promocional (o "Inter-Stitch-al") para la película Lilo & Stitch. En ella, se interrumpen en el medio de la secuencia "Todo un Nuevo Mundo" por el protagonista Stitch. Stitch coquetea con Jasmine, y ella se va con él en su nave espacial, dejando a Aladdin sentado solo en la alfombra, gritando a Stitch para "conseguir su propia película". *En The Lion King 1½, siluetas de Aladdin y Jasmine hacen apariciones montando en la alfombra junto a Genie a uno de los asientos del teatro en el final de la película, uniéndose a Timon, Pumbaa y un amplio elenco de otros cameos de Disney. *En 101 Dalmatians: The Series en el episodio "Home is Where the Bark Is", la silueta de Aladdin puede ser vista como uno de los pasajeros de un tren de subterráneo en que los dálmatas viajan. ar:علاء الدين (شخصية) da:Aladdin (karakter) en:Aladdin (character) fi:Aladdin (kuvitteellinen henkilö) fr:Aladdin (personnage) it:Aladdin (personaggio) nl:Aladdin pl:Aladyn (Aladyn; 1992) pt-br:Aladdin (personagem) ru:Аладдин (персонаж) sv:Aladdin (figur) tr:Aladdin (karakter) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin and the King of Thieves Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin (the series) Categoría:Personajes de Hercules (the series) Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Ladrones Categoría:Príncipes Disney Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Nobleza Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes de series Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos